Different Yet Not That Different
by juz-dream
Summary: Kagura is different? Or maybe not? At least Kyou is thinking about it. Why? read to find out!
1. A Day Out Is Not That Bad

Disclaimer: I would never own fruits basket. Isn't it sad...

Second KyouKagura fic. I love this paring.

Chapter 1: A day out is not that bad

It was just a peaceful day when Kagura pop by and Tohru suggested they go out and have some fun. Shigure was also very supportive of this suggest. However, the only person who was reluctant to go was Kyou. He was never happy or willing going out with the boar, in fact he avoided her all his life.

When she stepped into the house, he was already sent flying to the other side of the room. When they stepped out of the house with her latched onto his arm, he said he would thank god if he came back in one piece.

Yuki and Tohru were walking slightly in front; hand in hand. When they broke the news to Kyou, he was more or less hurt but he knew Tohru needed the damn rat more. Anyway, he didn't really mind, somehow or other, in his heart there was someone else.

Kagura didn't really talk but she just looked up at the sky and the beautiful surroundings them. It wasn't sunny and there was a gentle gale of wind. The birds are up in the trees, singing their song. This day was a wonderful day.

Kyou's POV:

Tell me something is wrong with her today.

_Why do you say so?_

The blows she delivered today were not as hard and she had not spoken after we entered the woods.

_And what is so weird about that?_

Normally she would have beaten the crap out of me and she will start telling me about everything under the sun.

I turned my head to look at her; she was looking at the clouds, using my hand as a guide as we walk on. I couldn't help but notice those innocent big grey eyes looking up. _She is not innocent when she whacks me._ Getting whack is _not_ a good thing but sometimes I can sense her feelings from the punches and kick she sends flying my way.

Suddenly she looked at me; I was lost for a while... lost in her eyes...

"Kyou? Are you okay?" she gave me a concern look.

"Hn."

"Are you spacing out just now?"

"No."

"Oh, okay. Let's continue walking."

"Hn."

She held on to me again and I continued walking for I knew she depended on me to walk while looking up to the sky. –sigh- . It would be nice if she was like that all the time. _But then you would lose the Kagura that you knew all these years._ I don't know. She said she loves me to make up to me. Forget it. This is bloody irritating. Argh!

Normal POV:

The four toured the woods and decided to return to have afternoon tea as well as catch up on what each other were doing.

At the Shigure's Residence:

"So what are you doing now, Kagura?" Yuki asked while sipping tea.

"Nothing much, except going to school" Kagura answered.

"How's school then?" Tohru asked placing snacks on the table.

"It's fine until after class."

"Why?"

"Nothing. The guys just kept pestering me to go out with them."

"Oh, you must be very popular then." Tohru was smiling.

"Not really I guess. What about Yuki, how's school?"

"It's fine except for the student council meetings. It can really be a big headache at times." Yuki answered with a gentle smile. And the conversation went on with Kyou sneaking out of the living room a while ago. He headed up to his rooftop.

Kyou's POV:

Okay, certified, Kagura IS weird today. She hadn't spoke to me, beat me, ask how am I. In fact, she seemed to be ignoring me. Anyway I can have peace and quite like this. _Don't you feel lonely?_ Keep quiet. _Don't you want her to show you some attention?_ Just shut it okay. _And she's not carrying a orange cat bag pack today._ Whatever. _She is not wearing a green dress. _Anything.

There was no doubt that Kagura was not carrying her orange bag pack and she is dress as a normal young girl. Anyway she looks good. Maybe a day without beating and attention is not that bad after all. I think I could live with this Kagura for a while. Maybe something unhappy just happened and she is not in the mood to beat me or whatever.

This weather is nice. I could take a nap before going back down. –yawn-. Oh, one more thing, thank god for letting me come back in one piece today.


	2. Kagura's Sick, Physically and Mentally

Feel like finishing this fic fast. Maybe in a month's time?

Chapter 2: Kagura's Sick, Physically and Mentally

A boring week passed and Kagura didn't visit the Shigure's Residence. Kyou was somewhat feeling a little weird. _Life's a little boring without her I guess, but that doesn't mean I need/miss or her or whatever._

Thoughts swirled within the cat's mind as that day went by. He wasn't paying attention neither did he speak to anyone.

The long awaited school bell rang. Kyou stepped out of the classroom; decided that he had some time to spare before going to the dojo. Anyways, she hadn't been turning up at the dojo for the past week.

Kyou wandered around the streets and unknowing, his legs brought him to Kagura's high school. He stood across the road; mentally slapping himself for coming here. He turned around ready to leave before she spotted him but he heard a familiar voice...

"Sorry, but I really don't like you." Kagura apologised to a brown hair boy in front of the gate.

"But Kagura-chan, I admire you and I really like you." The boy protested. Kyou's heart went uneasy when he heard that someone liked her.

"I am really sorry. You deserve a better girl."

"No! You are the best girl I have every met!" He shouted at Kagura and grabbed her wrist.

"Let go of me!" Kagura tried to fling the guy's hand off but suddenly she seemed too weak. Kyou thought she would have no problem bashing the guy up so he decided to ignore what he heard.

"I said let-" and she fainted. Kyou turned around, the guy was going to carry Kagura away._ Oh shit!_ He ran across the road and stopped the guy.

"Get out of the way." The boy said annoyed.

"Release the girl." Kyou demanded.

"Who are you to ask me to do that?"

"I am Kagura's cousin" _and the person whom she loved for half her life-time._

"And so?"

"Forget it." And Kyou just grabbed Kagura form the guy. When the guy decided to punch Kyou he ended up with a broken wrist due to Kyou training over the years, with that Kyou walked away with Kagura in his arms.

Kyou's POV:

I shook her, called her and practically yelled at her but there was no response. Is she really that sick? Better bring her to Hatori but he is at the main house. Argh. Just for her.

I took off toward the main estate, locating Hatori's clinic; I walked straight in. Hatori saw me and motioned me to put her on the bed. He went over to examine her.

"High fever. Stomach flu for quite some time already." Hatori concluded.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Bring her back home. Keep her in the house. Make sure she eats her medicine." I got a short and simple answer.

"K." was all I could say.

I collected the medicine from the counter and picked her back up. Apparently, she was asleep. From what I know, she is staying by herself somewhere near the dojo. So I started making my way there with her on my back.

She was light; I need not use much strength to carry her all the way back. I looked into her school bag and found her house keys.

Her house was small but enough for her to stay in and it was very neatly kept. I dropped her bag on the sofa and placed her in her bed. I looked at the time and saw that it was time for her medicine and the next dose would be after my training at the dojo. So, I'll give it to her now and drop by later again.

I went out to fill a glass of water and came back with a couple of tablets. I hoisted her up against my body only to see how pale she is and how there was a rising temperature on my face. I tried to wake her up and she was semi-conscious when she took the medication.

I placed her back, took her keys and headed to the dojo. I will drop by later to check on her.

Kagura's POV:

Someone was shaking me, I am so tired. Someone gave me some tablets and I fell back asleep I guess.

I woke up only to find myself in my room. I remembered I was at school today when a senior came up to me and told me he liked me and I apologised then he grabbed me and everything went black.

I looked by my bed-side table to find a glass of water and a few packets of tablets. Who brought me to Hatori? I remember seeing orange... Kyou? It can't be. He would never come by my school or even visit me.

Sometime telling him I love him just fall on deaf ears, I am sick and tired of repeating it to him every couple of days. And I don't feel so good this week. I didn't go visit him for a week already and I really miss him. –sigh-. But what for, he hardly ever cared for me or even notice me unless I am bashing him up. Who doesn't know he is hurting inside to see Yuki and Tohru together.

Maybe I should just back away. Anyways my heart is hurting enough from him and now my stomach hurts; my head is also spinning. This is so not fair. –yawn-. I guess I should get some sleep.

I lie down properly and cover myself then I heard someone using keys to open my door. Only mum and I have the keys to my house and mum is not in Japan.

I threw off my blanket and was ready to go see who it was when the voice I longed yet dreaded to hear spoke...

"Go eat you medicine and get back to bed."

"Kyou?" he walked into my room.

"Hungry?" he asked in a grumpy tone.

"Not really. But how... you?" I didn't know how to ask.

"I go cook some porridge." He turned and left.

So the orange I saw was really him! Unbelievable. Kyou... here... taking care of me... cooking porridge for me? I think I am not in my correct mind; I am dreaming.

As I was going through all these in my mind Kyou called out.

"Hey, can you come out and eat the porridge or do you need me to bring it to you?" a tone that is grumpy but yet there was something I could not really figure out.

"I'll come out." I replied softly but I knew he heard.

I walked out to the small living room and Kyou came out with a bowl of porridge.

"Smells good." I said as I eyed the bowl of porridge.

"Hn."

"But I don't think I can finish it. Um... do you want some?"

"I'll eat the remaining if you can't finish."

I nodded as I ate the porridge. I was contented; the warm feeling was easing my stomach pain. I felt so good that I didn't notice Kyou went into my room, got my medicine and sat back down.

"You have fever and stomach flu."

"No wonder my stomach hurts and I feel kind of warm."

"It's weekend tomorrow. No school. You stay home to rest." Was he caring for me?

"But I think I should drop by at the dojo to tell shishou since I didn't attend training for a week."

"I told him already."

"Oh. Thanks." Suddenly he placed his hand on my forehead.

"Still running a fever." My stomach was churning, was it because of him or my stomach flu?

"I'll take the medicine."

"I'll stay here tonight to take care of you." He looked away.

"It would trouble you-"

"I am free anyways."

"Thank you." He nodded his head. Kyou was never one to return gestures, especially to me.

**A/N: Looks like Kagura's Mental and Physical sickness is taken care of by Kyou. Hehe. Remember to review. Thanks.**


	3. Kyou's POV

It's like I am updating very often. I also dunno why. Just felt like writing.

Thanks for the reviews and please pardon all my mistakes. I am a careless freak.

Chapter 3: Kyou's POV

Kyou slept in the living room that night and woke up in the morning to prepare a light breakfast for Kagura. He went into the kitchen to find that either than instant noodles, biscuits & some snacks, practically, there was nothing to cook except for some rice to cook porridge.

Kyou's POV:

I wonder how she survived with all these. Even if it filled her stomach, it's not even healthy. No wonder she is always so skinny. –sigh-. Looks like I got to help her do some shopping.

I grabbed the key, and went out. It was quite early and the air is fresh. I lingered for a moment to stretch myself but if she woke up and got nothing to eat; it won't be good for her. She is still sick after all.

I started walking to the supermarket, think of what to get her since she can't eat food that are hard to digest or it will worsen her stomach flu. I grabbed a basket and walked into the supermarket and proceed to get milk, cereal, bread, eggs and some other food for the three meals of the day._ Looks like I'm doing the cooking today. Oh great. What a bother._

I paid and walked back to her house, I open the door; there was the sound of running water; she's up I guess. Better go make breakfast. I don't even know why the hell am I doing this, if not I would be at home eating the food Tohru made instead of being here and cooking. _It has become a habit of being lazy when you don't need to do things._

I walked into the kitchen and started cooking French toast and at the same time drinking my milk. And she appeared.

"Ohayo." She greeted me.

"Ohayo, breakfast will be ready in a while."

"Thank you, do you need help?"

"Have you taken your medicine?"

"Oh right. I forgot. Be right back."

How forgetful can a sick boar get! Oh forget it. The French toasts were cooked and I place them on the table together with a cup of milk for her. She came out with a couple of tablets.

"For a couple of tablets, that took you long enough." I was annoyed.

"I accidentally dropped the tablets so gotta pick it up."

"Hn. Eat your breakfast."

"Join me?"

I nodded and tucked in. Although I didn't cook for quite some time but my cooking skills are still intact I suppose.

"Um... Kyou?"

"Hm?"

"I gotta go back to school tomorrow for extra bio lessons."

"I'll go with you and pick you up. Anyway I gotta go to the dojo also."

"Oh, okay. Thanks."

How many times had she thanked me since yesterday night? I didn't event count. I only know every time we spoke, she would end the conversation with 'thanks'. Oh bother, I _do not_ know how to return gestures. Think I'll be staying tonight; better tell her. But before that...

I touched her forehead.

"The fever is gone. Your stomach feeling fine?"

"It's okay except for the occasional churning."

"Need me stay?"

"..."

"It's better for me to cook for you before you recover than to eat instant noodles."

"Okay. Thanks."

There she goes again with her 'thanks'. Luckily I got extra clothing I brought from the dojo. If not how am I to survive with 2 sets of clothes and 1 of them is my uniform.

Finally, we finished with breakfast and I was washing up. I glanced sideways and saw that she piled a couple of books on the table and started scribbling. Must be her bio thingy I guess. I finished with the dishes and it seems that time is passing by too slowly.

"Don't mind I go up the roof?" I asked.

She just shook her head in reply. I walked out and climb onto the roof. Although it's not as high as Shigure's roof but it's still a roof.

I stayed up there, thinking... mainly about the girl under the roof I am on. Seriously she is a good friend, good cousin. I help her 'cause I can't possibly leave her in a lurch when she's sick or whatever. But somehow when I tell that guy I am her cousin, something hurts a little. I don't really know what it is. I'm not very good with feeling after all.

Now does she take me as her cousin or the guy she loved since 8? _My heart tugged. But why? I don't know._ The thought of her just wanting me as her cousin left me feeling a _little_ hollow and empty, that's all.

The sun shone on my face, I looked up and saw I was noon. Hot, better get down before I get roasted. By the way, it's time to cooking lunch. Hm... Fried eggs, rice, and a simple soup would do the job I guess.

Upon seeing me finishing cooking, she cleared the table and help me bring out whatever that was necessary. When lunch was over, I cleared the table and she went back to studying. So after the dishes were done I went back up to the roof. It's not that hot now.

It has been a while since I spent so much time alone with her and not blow my top or get injured. It strange really. She became more quiet and reserved. I kind of miss the feeling when last time I needed to run from her. At least it was exciting. Not like now, I gotta spend the whole day on this short roof. –sigh-

Maybe it was the wind or because it was too peaceful that I fell asleep and when I woke up it was sunset. I remember dreaming of a girl, someone I knew as my first friend. A beautiful girl with a fateful life of the curse. Knowing it's time for dinner; I knocked everything out of my head and concentrated on cooking dinner for the hard-working Kagura.

After dinner I went back to the roof for the third time for the day. I could get sick of the roof. _Who won't if you spent more than 8 hours up there?_ The night sky was beautiful; it helped a lot in clearing my mind and made me relax.

Lying on the roof and looking at the stars brought back a lot of flashback. Mostly consist of a very hyper girl who almost killed me every time she declared her love for me or when I say mean things to anyone. Also those memories of a kid having a playmate that knew he was a monster but never forsaking him.

It wasn't her responsibility to play with me. Not her responsibility to love me or make up to me even when she ran away. It was normal human reaction. I never blamed her. But it seems that she would never know...

Suddenly a realization hit me... I have been _thinking about her_ for the whole freaking day. Just what the hell is wrong with me. _Blah_. She has been taking over my mind since I could remember. _Crap. _

Stop! This is madness. It late better go back down. I went back into the house to find Kagura asleep on top of all her open books. –sigh-. I carried her gently back to her room and tucked her in bed. And I did something... I don't even know why the hell I did that. I walked into the living room, slumped onto the couch...

I just kissed her goodnight... _crap..._

**A/N: This chapter is rather boring but do review so I can improve. Thanks.**


	4. Kagura's POV

A/N: okay. I admit it. I am lazy. Took me long enough to update. People who are waiting I hope you don't kill me, but if u do let me know. Cause at least let me get ready a coffin. Enough crap. Let's get on with the story.

Chapter 4: Kagura's POV

Kagura woke up the next morning; Kyou was already preparing breakfast in the kitchen. The smell of eggs and bacon is simply heavenly.

Kagura's POV:

"Ohayo." I greeted Kyou with a smile, I feel much better.

"Ohayo, breakfast ready in a minute."

"Hai. Need help?"

"No. Are you feeling better already?"

"Yup. Thanks." He did not reply but I knew he was mumbling a 'welcome' somewhere in his mind.

Breakfast was okay. We talked a bit and somehow there was this awkwardness that hung in the air. I don't know why but Kyou seemed to be a bit _strange_. Finally, we finished breakfast and did the dishes. It was time to go to school.

I grabbed my bag and put on my shoes.

"So, you going back to Shigure's" I asked as we exited my house.

"I'll send you to school first I guess."

"Nevermind, I can make my way there."

"I'm free anyway."

"Ok then."

As we walked we talked a little, we laughed a little. It's actually really enjoying when I don't have to get angry in front of Kyou and make him run away. And it's actually cool to talk to him. Now I found out that we actually listen to the same type of music.

After 30 minutes, we reached my school; time really seems to fly when you are enjoying yourself. –sigh-.

"See you at the dojo tonight." I said as I waved goodbye to Kyou.

"See ya." He turned and started walking off.

"Oh, and Kyou..."

His head turned around, "Ya?"

"Thanks a lot."

He nodded his head and started walking off again.

The day at school went on as per normal, except for the fact that my friends were pestering me and asking if Kyou was my boyfriend. No matter how many time I said no, they won't believe me. This is pathetic... ... _but you actually wished that you could tell them he was your boyfriend... ... _–sigh-

School was rather busy and I only left at 5 plus. I'll just have to go to the dojo straight and it looks like it's going to rain soon. Hopefully I won't get wet before reaching the dojo.

I brisk walk to the dojo and at the moment I stepped in, it started pouring outside.

"Hey Shishou!" I smiled upon seeing Shishou, I missed him.

"Hey Kagura. Feeling better?"

"Feeling great!"

"Good. Let's start practice."

"Sure thing."

Practice was normal and so was every thing else. And it was time to have dinner. I sure am hungry after all that practice.

We settle at the dinner table except that there was someone else either than us. There was this pretty lady sitting next to Shishou. Something tells me that this is a nice lady.

Dinner was usual but Kyou was scowling away because Shishou is not paying much attention to him. –smile-. Kyou is childish sometimes and that's what makes him adorable.

I washed the dishes and planned to go home, but upon seeing the rain with thunder and lighting outside, I decided to ask Shishou is I could stay for the night. I walk down the hallway to the living room and Shishou was talking to the lady with Kyou sitting at a side frowning away.

"Um... Sorry to interrupt, but Shishou the rain is very heavy and I can't get home. Can I stay for the night?"

Shishou looked at me and smiled, "Of course you can but I a have guest today so can Kyou share a room with you?"

"S-" I was going to say something when Kyou interrupted.

"Who said I was going to share a room with her!" I saw a tint of pink that stained his cheeks.

"Now Kyou, be a gentlemen." Shishou told him gently.

"But... but... fine... now I got to sleep on the floor" he folded his arms and looked away

"Thank you, Shishou and thank you Kyou-kun." And I saw the colour on his cheek deepen.

I took a quick bathe and went to the extra room that Kyou and I was sharing. He already placed a mattress on the floor and was tucking in already. I put away my things on the table and went to turn off the light.

"Good night, Kyou."

"Nights." He mumbled sleepily.

I crawled into bed and prepared to sleep but suddenly there was a roar of thunder. I was scared and I wanted to tell Kyou. I looked down and saw him fast asleep. So I didn't wake him up.

I pulled up my covers and I felt that sleep was gradually taking over me already. But before I fell asleep, I heard Kyou say something, something familiar...

I didn't know was it for real but I heard him say: "Kagura..."

**A/N: Sorry, this chapter is short. I am so sorry. But please review. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Unexpected

A/N: I am very sorry for taking so long to update this story. I really couldn't think of anything nice until this idea popped up in the middle of the night.

Chapter 5: Unexpected

The next day, Kyou woke up first. He looked at the sleeping figure of Kagura and could not stop the weird feeling in his stomach. She seemed so peaceful, just like any normal person. It was so in contrast with the girl who could easily beat him up, the girl who could not escape the fate of the curse.

Slowly, the sun was shining in from the window and Kagura was beginning to stir in her sleep. Kyou observed her as she moved her hands to rub her eyes and pulled the blanket off her. But before Kagura noticed Kyou was looking at her, he turned away.

"Good morning, Kyou!" Kagura greeted cheerfully as Kyou walked towards the door.

"Morning," Kyou replied as he walked out of the room.

Both teenagers washed up and went for breakfast, today was a Sunday and they were free from school. Breakfast was normal, Kyou didn't talk, and Shishou, the lady and Kagura were chatting happily as they ate their breakfast.

As they finish breakfast, Shishou announced that he would be out today and would like Kyou and Kagura to coach the kids that would be coming today to learn martial arts. Kyou merely nodded as he cleared the table but Kagura was full of life and kept blabbering about how wonderful the day was going to be and how cute the kids would be.

After Shishou gave Kyou and Kagura instructions on what to teach the kids, he left with the lady.

Kyou and Kagura did not have much time to themselves and the student came in one after another. After all of the students have arrived, Kyou stood in front of and demonstrated what they were supposed to learn today.

After a round of 'copying' Kyou's movement the students were finally getting the hang of it. Kyou went from one student to another to correct their actions but he couldn't handle them all. _Why do Shishou have so many students!_

"Kagura," he called into the kitchen.

"Yea?"

"I need help!"

"Be there in a sec!"

Kyou groaned, _how long is she gonna take!_

Soon enough, Kagura stepped out from the kitchen holding a tray of cookies.

"Hey, kids! Break time!" Kagura called out, and in a few seconds each and every one of them were happily munching on the cookies.

Kyou took this chance to have a break too; he went into the kitchen to get himself a glass of water when he saw Kagura preparing juice of the kids.

"Instead of baking cookies you could help me teach them..." Kyou grumbled.

"I'll teach them after the break!" She replied cheerfully.

"Good..." Kyou finished his water and helped Kagura bring out the tray of juice. And in a matter of seconds after he stepped out of the kitchen, he got surround by the thirsty children.

After the cookies and juice were finished and the place was cleared up, Kagura began teaching the children. Somehow, she seemed to be a 'child magnet', all the kids liked her a lot and listen to every instruction she gave them.

During the individual coaching, Kagura really couldn't handle 30 kids alone...

"Kyou! Need help!" Kagura shouted.

"Yea... yea... coming..." Kyou replied as he walked towards the group of children.

Kyou lazily walked out of the kitchen, and smirked when he saw Kagura frantically attending to every child that was called to her. _Teaching ain't that easy eh?_

He put on a stern face and started teaching the kids again, this time Kagura and Kyou demonstrated how to tackle your opponent in front of the kids. However, things just had to go wrong and Kyou tripped while trying to dodge a kick from Kagura and resulted in pulling Kagura down with him.

Their faces were inches apart when they landed on the ground. At that moment, time seemed to freeze around them; all they could see was each other's eyes. Until, one of the kids tugged at Kagura's sleeve then she managed to get up on her feet.

For the rest of the lesson, awkwardness hung in the air. Both of them avoided eye contact with each other and tried to stay as far away from each other as possible.

When Kagura sent the children out of the dojo, one of the little girls asked her, "Nee-chan, is Nii-chan your boyfriend?" Kagura shook her head while a tint of pink stained her cheeks, the little was about to ask another question when her mother called for her. Kagura secretly thanked-god that the girl's mother came in time.

Finally, the training session ended and all the children went back home. The sky was dark and it threatened to rain again tonight.

After Kyou and Kagura showered and were having their dinner, it rained and it rained more heavily than the day before. _Looks like I'll have to stay again tonight. And so does he/her._

Shishou was still not back at eleven; Kyou and Kagura couldn't take it anymore. They quit staying up and decided to go to bed.

As they were going to enter their room, there was a tremendous roar of thunder. Kagura shrieked as she ran to Kyou. He saw her frightened look and sighed, "Come on in."

Kagura followed timidly, he was about to sleep on the floor when he saw her sitting upright on the bed and look a him with eyes that told him she was scared. _She can never get over the thunder, can she?_ He sighed again and climbed into the bed.

Kyou slept near the edge in order to give Kagura more space. As he closed his eyes and sleep was calling to him, there was another roar of lighting and another loud shriek. _Damn thunder, stop! I need sleep!_

Once again, everything was quiet. _Finally... dreamland..._ And another roar of lighting and another shriek. _Argh! The thunder is nothing, but her shrieks... argh..._ Kyou could no longer stand it, he need his sleep and he need her to stop. So, he grabbed her and pulled her under his blanket and held her tightly in his arms. "Sleep." he ordered and closed his eyes.

_Her eyes widen, she never expected Kyou to hug her like this..._


	6. Promise

A/N: I am very very very sorry for not updating for such a long period of time. I hope you all are not disappointed in me or had given up on my story. It was rather hard to think of a continuation from the previous chapter, this was the best I can go about it. And thank you to those who had waited so long for my update. I sincerely apologize.

Chapter 6: Promise 

As the morning sun shone into the room, Kyou's eyes cracked open. No doubt that Kagura was still soundly asleep in his arms but to him it felt so surreal, but before congratulating him on staying in one piece after spending a night with Kagura, he looked down at the girls in his arms and smiled.

Today, he had decided to come to terms with that warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of his stomach that he had tried to ignored it since forever. Not only his stomach was feeling funny, his heartbeat had became irregular whenever Kagura was in sight. So today he decided that he is going to ask Kagura to alleviate him of this "illness" for he knows that only she hold the cure.

Kyou had no intention of waking the sweet angel in his arm up so he decided snuggled closer and drift off the dreamland once more.

Finally, Kagura woke up and raised a hand to rub the sleepiness out of her eyes. Once her vision was focus, she realized that she was still in Kyou's arms. She attempted to sit up and leave but Kyou's grip on her was too strong to break without waking him up.

Before Kagura decided to shake Kyou, she gently caressed Kyou's face and traced his cat-like features. As she retracted her hand, she let out a sigh. "You will never be mine, Kyou-kun."

Then Kyou smirked_ she's wrong_; Kagura thought she was dreaming. _Wasn't Kyou-kun supposed to be asleep??_

Soon, orange cat-like eyes cracked open and surveyed her shocked and baffled expression. When the initial shocked pulled off, Kagura opened her mouth, intending to ask if Kyou heard what she had said but she never got the chance to ask, 'cause Kyou just cupped her face and pull her in for a sweet morning kiss. Kagura didn't know what to do, so she did what she thought was the best. She kissed back.

Finally, the need for oxygen made Kagura break the kiss and Kyou groaned. Kagura blushed beet red and gave a why-did-you-kiss-me sort of look. Being as dense as he is, Kyou can't interpret the meaning of her look.

Kagura gave up and broke the silence, and mind you it wasn't an uncomfortable one. The kiss just felt so right and did I mention Kyou's arms were back at Kagura's waist?

"Why in the world did you kiss me?"

"Erm, maybe 'cause I wanted to?" _I couldn't actually tell her she looked too cute and too inviting right?_

"What?!" _There's not even a sense of remorse, is this even Kyou?_

"What what?"

"There isn't a reason why you kissed me and you are acting as if that kiss meant nothing? You jerk!" Kagura was furious and upset, who was she to think that maybe, just maybe Kyou had finally returned her feelings. She thought as she tried to struggle out of Kyou's hold.

"It's useless, you know?"

"Know what??" she glared at him.

"To struggle" and he was right.

"Let. Go. Jerk." She feared that if she stayed any longer, she wouldn't be able to hold those tears in any longer.

"You make me sick and you aren't going anywhere until you cure me."

"Huh? Sick? How?" _he isn't making any sense._

"You make my heart beat faster, make my stomach fuzzy, like I had swallowed a fur ball of some sort, make me feel hot as though I am running a fever, make me act so not me." With each word, Kyou's cheeks turned redder.

"You want me to bring you to Ha-chan?" (and, we were calling Kyou dense just moments ago.)

Kyou resisted the urge to slap his forehead, here he was trying to confess in a not so direct way in order to keep his reputation in check and here Kagura is not catching the most obvious hint in this entire universe.

"Kagura."

She blinked.

"What I meant to say was…"

More blinking. _Kyou-kun is acting weird; maybe he really needs to see Ha-chan._

"I… erm… I heard."

Realization dawn Kagura as her eyes widen.

Kyou gave a small smile and continued, "I will be yours, but on one condition."

Kagura's lips curled into a smile as she asked, "Yes?"

"You be mine too. Promise?"

"Promise."

And that was the best morning ever.

**A/N: This is the end. Hope I didn't disappoint anyone out there. And thank you to all my royal readers out there! **


End file.
